Traders, Enemies, and Princesses
by Rushing'Beauty'Wonder
Summary: The war is over and the gang lost.


Traders Enemies and Princesses

**Zuko POV-Traders**

_I could see it so clear. We were suppose to win. We were suppose to change the world. I was suppose to beat her. But I guess uncle was wrong and fate had other plans. _

_We lost._

_Me and Katara went to fight Azula, but everything went wrong and everyone was hurt. Azula hit me with the lighting and I fell. After that everything was a blur because Katara could not beat Azula. _

_Aang is dead. His body a brunt crisp. _

_Sokka, Toph, and Suki get rid of the airship fleet, but in the process ran into my father and Aang. It did not end good. Toph's legs and feet are broken badly. Sokka's hand and legs were broken. Suki I don't know what happened to her. _

_My uncle retook Bei Sing Si. He's there fighting against the war. Hopefully he can come get me. _

_My Father is Phoenix Lord now. He has burned the Earth kingdom to a crisp. There is only Bei Sing Si left. The North and South poles now gone. The Fire Kingdom is now the name of the new world. _

_My Sister is gone. Katara told me after Azula won she ran off. I have no idea were she is or were she went. I'm not worried ether. _

_Your probably wondering how I know this because I'm still alive. My father locked me in the new Maximum security prison. Built by the Dai Li over ten miles under the capital. It's me, Katara, Sokka, and Toph. I didn't think we'll ever get out._

Zuko looked around, he was in his cell. It was just a small room with now doors or windows to get in or out. The prison was run by the Dai Li and they did not need doors. He could hear foot steps, they were coming for him. Then he saw the wall in front of him slide up and only light shined in the room.

"Zuko the Phoenix Lord his decided to move you to a new cell," They pulled me by my arms and lead me away. I could feel my feet scraping the ground. We walked for a about hundred feet and then a door was opened and I was thrown inside on my chest. The wound Azula had given me was only healed enough to keep me alive.

I just let my face lay in the dirt. There was no reason to move. I lived for nothing.

**Katara POV- Enemies**

Katara watched her cell door open and then some one get dropped inside. She could not see who but she had a little guess it was probably Zuko or Sokka. She had not seen Toph in a few weeks and hoped the girl was still alive.

She looked up as the Dai Li closed the door and then she saw him in the dirt. "Zuko."

The body moved a little and then I knew it was him.

"Yeah,"

"I missed you,"

"I know,"

Katara got up and moved Zuko so that dirt would not get in his slightly open wound. They had been locked down here for some were around year. She had lost count because she had no reason to count. She no one to hope for a ammpt escape and their was no way to get out of this prison. Plus, there was nothing left out their for her. The poles were destroyed and every water bender left was taken prisoner. The Earth Kingdom was on its left leg the last time she heard something. So there was no way out and blood bending was out of the question since she never knew when there would be a full moon.

"I'm so sorry Katara," Zuko looked into her eyes and knew things were a mess and there was not any hope left.

"I know Zuko....I know,"

**Azula POV-Princess**

Azula looked around the small hidden refugee camp she had started. There was maybe two hundred people here and more to come. She had ran after the Agni Kai with her brother and the water bender. Something inside her had opened and messed her head up. At the time she could fell her body changing and her soul opening to let the flood of emotion that had been trapped inside her heart into the rest of her body. She had broken down and run from the fire nation in hopes to find her self.

That had been almost three years ago, after she left the fire nation she went to the boarder where the Earth Kingdom and the north pole met. In that time she had made many friends and business parters. People had heard there was a camp there taking people form every nation and it was safe. After that the camp grew from ten to two hundred in two and a half years.

But her being the Ex-princess and would have been fire lord had stopped her at first. So she had to secretive about her self. At all times she wore all black and a mask over her face. She was called the red spirit in the camp. She was the leader and provider for the people that lived there. No one knew what she looked like under the mask, but they knew she was from the fire nation. The color of her eyes she could not hide and she had to fire bend, always making sure her flames came out red and not blue.

Over the past years she had seen many things her own funereal when she creep into the fire nation to raid a few shops for food for her camp. Her father had laid her so called soul to rest saying, _"Azula your once princess died to make sure her people lived and that her nation was the best." _Azula didn't even think he would have did it, but he did and the whole fire nation was there. She had over heard many things about her self when she had been in the fire nation.

"_Azula knew her dad was crazy that's why she left."_

"_The princess didn't die, she was killed by her father."_

"_She's not dead."_

"_They have her picture in the hall of Fire Lord's in the palace. I've seen it and it looks great. They get her blue fire and all."_

The rumors as far as she knows never died, since her father had no heirs left as far as she knew. She had no idea what happened to Zuko and had no reason to worry. Iroh was out there and if Zuko was in trouble he could help. She knew of no one surviving that she knew and she knew there probably wouldn't be. There was no reason to have a rebellion if no one was left.

Ty Lee and Mai as far she knew where still in the boiling rock. The Avatar was dead and the new Avatar was to be born into the fire nation prison and killed. Every one else was living under Phoenix rule and was ether happy or dead. Because that how the new world worked and she was not going to change it.

When Azula looked down at her dairy it was all the memories she had left. It was the last thing she took from the fire nation and would stay the last thing. She couldn't keep going back, it would put her people in danger. She pulled her mask over her face and looked around her tent. It held many items from the past she knew she would never see again. A black sword that was that Water girl's brother. The Avatar's staff, she found it after the battle he had with her father. Last was her brother dual knifes, she had stolen them and keep them in memory of him.

She was just done thinking when a child burst in to the tent, "Red fire benders are here," The child was from the Water tribe one of the only ones here. He had a large scar over his right eye, were he had been cut. "There looking for you,"

Only thought went through her mind, _"The Fire Kingdom had found her,"_


End file.
